


evil's in my pocket and your will is in my hand

by teaspoon82



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82
Summary: Playlist for klutzy34's story "Chrysalis"2017 Triad Verse Big Bang





	evil's in my pocket and your will is in my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343179) by [klutzy34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34). 



Listen: 

https://8tracks.com/teaspoon82/chrysalis

 

Tracklist:

1\. My Body Is a Cage - Arcade Fire  
2\. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
3\. Head Is Not My Home - MS MS  
4\. Cages - Woolf and the Wondershow  
5\. Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle  
6\. Change Is Everything - Son Lux  
7\. Terrified - Anna Ternheim  
8\. Can't Pretend - Tom Odell  
9\. Running Up That Hill - Placebo  
10\. Shattered & Hollow - First Aid Kit  
11\. Love Is All - The Tallest Man On Earth  
12\. Like Real People Do - Hozier  
13\. Always Take You Back - Night Terrors of 1927


End file.
